Cynthia Cranz
| birth_place = Fort Worth, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actress | alias = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = | website = | agent = }} Cynthia Jane Cranz (born March 3, 1969) is an American voice actress who works for anime series at Funimation/OkraTron 5000. She is best known as the adult voice of Chi-Chi from the Dragon Ball series, Chieko from Princess Jellyfish, Botan from Yu Yu Hakusho, and Mitch Tennison from Case Closed. Cynthia has reprised her role as Chi-Chi in Dragon Ball Super. Filmography Anime roles * A Certain Scientific Railgun series - Head Resident * Aria the Scarlet Ammo - Landlady (Ep. 13 OVA) * B Gata H Kei - Ms. Akai * B't X - Private Karin * Bamboo Blade - Kirino's Mother * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Koyuki's Mother * Beet the Vandel Buster - Arin * Big Windup! - Maria Momoe * Birdy the Mighty: Decode 02 - Takumi (Ep. 3) * Black Blood Brothers - Sayuka Shiramine * Case Closed - Mitch Tennison * Corpse Princess - Rika Aragami * D.Gray-man - Sarah * Darker than Black - Shizuka Isozaki * Deadman Wonderland OVA - Hinata Mukai * The Devil Is a Part-Timer! - Miki Shiba * Dragon Ball series - Chi-Chi (Adult), Bulma's Mother, Maylay, Annin * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods - Chi-Chi, Bulma's Mother * Dragonar Academy - Frieda Shelley * Dragonaut - The Resonance - Shelly * Eden of the East - Misae (Ep. 3) * Fafner in the Azure: Heaven and Earth - Yumiko Hino * Fruits Basket - Mitsuru, Tohru's Aunt, Kisa's Mother * Fullmetal Alchemist series - Paninya * The Galaxy Railways - Liza * Ghost Hunt - Noriko Morishita * Ghost in the Shell: Arise - Yoko Kitahara * Glass Fleet - Muscat * Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! - Emu Shindo * Gunslinger Girl - Ferro * Heaven's Lost Property - Sohara's Mother * Hell Girl - Yuko, Ryoko's Mother (Ep. 2) * High School DxD - Mira * Karneval - Nima * Kaze no Stigma - Toru (Ep. 7) * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Saori Shirahama * Kiddy Grade - Marianne * King of Thorn - Mallory Bridge * Kodocha - Hisae Kumagai * Linebarrels of Iron - Chisato Hayase * Lupin III: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure - Diana * Maria the Virgin Witch - Bonne * Michiko & Hatchin - Joanna Belenbauza Yamada (Hana's Foster Mother, Ep. 1) * Mushishi - Biki's Mother (Ep. 2), Saku (Ep. 11) * Negima! - Kū Fei * No-Rin - Hisako Nakazawa * Nobunagun - Ogura's Mother * Ōkami-san and her Seven Companions - Ringo's Mother (Ep. 9) * One Piece - Bellemère, various * Peach Girl - Etsuko, Suzu * Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom - Kelly Reynolds (Ep. 4) * Ping Pong: The Animation - Emiko (Eps. 7, 10) * Princess Jellyfish - Chieko * Puzzle & Dragons X - Sidonia * Rideback - Kei Yoda * Rin ~Daughters of Mnemosyne - Yoko Todoroki * Romeo x Juliet - Benvolio's Mother, Hermione's Mother * Rosario + Vampire Capu2 - Tsurara Shirayuki (Mizore's Mother) * The Sacred Blacksmith - Justina Albright * Save Me! Lollipop - School Nurse (Ep. 9) * School Rumble - Hanai's Mother (Ep. 13) * Shiki - Nao Yasumori * Crayon Shin-chan (Funimation dub) - Mitzi Nohara (Shin's Mother) * Soul Eater - Lisa * Space Dandy - Meow's Mother (Ep. 10) * Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning - Reiko Hatsuyama * Summer Wars - Rika Jinnouchi * Trinity Blood - Lilith Sahl * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle - Kurogane's Mother (Ep. 40), Suwa (Ep. 41) * Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase - Shizuru (Hazuki's Mother) * Witchblade - Kyoko Sasaki * Yurikuma Arashi - Reia Tsubaki * Yu Yu Hakusho - Botan Video game roles * Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation - Mitch Tennison * Dragon Ball series - Chi-Chi * Monster Tale - Ethan References External links * * Category:1969 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Texas Category:University of Mississippi alumni Category:People from Grapevine, Texas